


just breathe

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Angst but happy ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idols, JJP in their own world, M/M, i wanted to put more fluff and cute jjp, jaebeom broke up with jinyoung, just a little bit of angst dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: jaebeom broke up with jinyoung in the middle of his acting schedules and right before their comeback
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to lauv's breathe on loop (thanks to youngjae)  
> and i was like u know whats good right now? a jjp angst  
> but since im a softy i want a happy ending

Jinyoung came back to his apartment at 2 in the morning. Of course no one was there to greet him since Jaebeom just broke up with him two weeks ago right before their comeback schedule. He couldn’t find the time to process everything since his back-to-back acting schedule and their practice, all Jinyoung wants is a really good sleep. 

Right when Jaebeom told him that he needed some time to think about his future plans and not to mention plans excluding Jinyoung, the elder decided to take a few steps back and start fresh. Jinyoung couldn’t argue with him. All he needed that day was his soft bed waiting for him for a week since his endeavors started overwhelming his body clock. 

_“I think this would be good for us too. Since you’re also busier now I don’t think we would have enough time with each other,”_ Jaebeom smiled at him. It might be cruel to think about it, but he was hoping for a ‘just kidding’ or ‘got you!’ but no. Jaebeom was serious and all he could think about was Jaebeom’s books in his apartment, Jaebeom’s clothes in his cabinet, his pack of ramen in his kitchen, the dirty socks and boxers in his living room. He should probably fix that when he gets home and return everything to him.

He could feel his thumb fidgeting and his heart rising and with the shortness of breath, Jinyoung calmly said _“Okay, hyung if that’s what you want.”_

That’s all he could say. Four years of relationship down the drain and all he could say in the end was ‘okay’. He doesn’t want to push Jaebeom away and salvaging their relationship isn’t the right thing to do now since by the looks of it, Jaebeom already knows what he wants. That’s all that matters anyway. Jaebeom’s happiness. If Jaebeom is happy then he’s happy too.

All in his life he never really liked anything or anyone in particular. He never wanted anything or wanted something all to himself, but when they started their relationship, all Jinyoung could think of was Jaebeom’s happiness. And if he can make Jaebeom happy, then that’s it.

Jinyoung was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t get into his bedroom since all of Jaebeom’s remnants were there. He couldn’t read since reading just reminds him of Jaebeom and he doesn’t need to remind himself of their breakup. He needs to shut himself out and act like everything is in its perfect place. 

And since they’re going to see each other again tomorrow because of practice, he needs to be in a calm and ideal state. 

“Seun-ah, can I go to your place? I just got back from Busan and I might sleep if I can't… and you.. I… Jaebeom tomorrow...”

He could hear Jackson’s chuckle from the other line, “Hush. Don’t worry about it. Just go straight away. I just got back from the studio too. We can talk about it when you arrive.”

He sighed. Thank God for Jackson Wang. Even though all the members know that Jinyoung and Jaebeom are in a relationship, every little detail was kept secret, but not to Jackson. Jinyoung would excuse himself to burp and come back with Jackson asking if his breakfast was ‘this’ or ‘that’ and he would just glare and ask if he’s spying on him. So yes, even with Jackson’s excessiveness with information, he’s thankful that he could talk to him about anything, especially his relationship with Jaebeom.

So when Jinyoung entered the passcode in Jackson's apartment, he was attacked by a big welcome hug and picked up his suitcase.

“So what do you want to eat? We could still call for a delivery if you’re hungry. I also have a salad if you’re up for that.”

“Thank you, Jackson. I’m okay with the salad. I'm still on a diet.” 

Jackson nodded and walked to his kitchen. “So Park Jinyoung, are you going to tell me what happened or I’ll wait for you to cry in front of the salad?”

Jinyoung gave a heavy sigh, still thinking if he should tell him or not, but this is Jackson, “Jaebeom hyung and I broke up. It’s been two weeks… and I can’t seem to stop thinking about why he did it.”

“Jesus, that’s why you look like shit. I just thought you were exhausted from your schedules.”

“Thank you, Jackson. Thank you very much,” Jinyoung sulked. He wasn’t expecting that, but it gave him some ease.

They were both quiet. Jinyoung is sure that Jackson got all the questions lined up and just waiting for the proper moment or converse the proper question to ask.

“He said that he needed some time to think about his future plans and he wanted to start fresh… And that he’s going to do it without me. That’s pretty much it.”

Jackson just stared at him and sighed, “And what do you think about it?”

“You of all people know how much I love him, Seun-ah. And if that’s what he wants then it’s okay.”

“Then what about what you want?”

“I want Jaebeom hyung to be happy.”

“That’s all? You want him to be happy? That’s it? What about you?”

Jinyoung has been trying not to cry for two weeks because of Jaebeom. But for all the years that he’s been with Jaebeom, no one really asked for what he wants. All he was focused on was Jaebeom. What Jaebeom wants, what he needs, what could make Jaebeom happy, what could make him ease his stress and now all it took was the words ‘what do you want?’

_‘What do I want?’_

Because all Jinyoung wants is for Jaebeom to come back, for Jaebeom to want him as much as he wants him, for Jaebeom to greet him at his door when he comes home late, for Jaebeom to ask him if he’s having a hard time, if he wants to sleep beside his warm body, for him to brush his hair and massage his ears while getting comfortable in their living room with cats roaming around.

And as Jinyoung couldn’t handle all of it, he started crying. It wasn’t just a cry, he was bawling his eyes out while trying to come up with words, “Jaebeom… hyung… I want hyung.” He feels like a child who lost his security blanket and all he wants was to ask Jaebeom why he doesn’t want him in his future.

Jackson immediately hugged Jinyoung. He didn’t know it was this hard for the younger. Jinyoung was so good at hiding his true feelings that they always thought he was okay. That Jinyoung could do it by himself, but no.

“Do you want me to call Jaebeom hyung?,” Jinyoung just kept crying on Jackson’s shoulder.

“I need words Jinyoung not your snot,” they both chuckled and Jinyoung slapped Jackson’s left arm.

Jinyoung calmed down after a few minutes. When Jackson asked him again if he wanted to call Jaebeom, he just shrugged and smiled, “Don’t worry Jackson. Just let him. We’re going to see each other tomorrow, I’ll just talk to him then.”

“Alright. I’ll be sleeping now and you know everything in this house anyway so do what you want and knock on my door if you need something, okay?”

“Yes thank you, Jackson.”

“No problem. Wang Gae Park Gae, right?,” Jackson gave him a goofy smile and a thumbs up. At least for a while he was able to laugh. He decided to just talk it out with Jaebeom tomorrow during his schedule when his phone beeped.

_Jinyoung, Yacha’s Director asked you to come back tomorrow in Busan and film some more. I’ll be there in 2 hours. I’ll adjust your schedule for the practice later._

_Okay, hyung I’m at Jackson’s._

He guessed sleep isn't in his schedule anymore and just decided to have some rest while on the road. All he could do for now is take a bath, get some coffee, and wait for his manager. He’ll just leave a note to Jackson for later.

________________________________

Jinyoung was late. GOT7’s practice starts at 4 in the afternoon and it’s already 6. The director of his movie was really polite and everything, but wasn’t satisfied with some of his scenes so he had to do it again and again. After his schedule, he even forgot to eat his lunch and just slept all the way back to Seoul.

He was running inside the building to their dance studio. He was dizzy running but he couldn't make the director’s verdict as an excuse since it was his decision to maintain his idol and acting career at the same time. He promised everyone he could do it and manage everything. 

So when he opened the studio, all eyes were on him. He was about to apologize when Jaebeom walked straight to him, “Do you even know what time it is?”

Jinyoung was at loss for words. He was expecting Jaebeom to be mad at him, but half of him was expecting Jaebeom to ask if he was all right. Maybe Jaebeom really changed after their last conversation two weeks ago.

“I’m sorry hyung it’s just that…” Jinyoung was trying to find air to breathe as he tried to talk to Jaebeom.

“No. You promised your acting schedule wouldn’t hinder the group’s schedule, right?”

“Hyung it’s just that,” Jinyoung couldn’t breathe. He feels like everything was suffocating him. Everyone was looking at him so he tried to hold the door in front of him like everything was okay, “the director wanted me to retake some scenes, hyung. I’m really sorry.” Jinyoung bowed his head.

He couldn’t take it. It was overwhelming to finally see Jaebeom again, but his body couldn’t take the stress and everything around him was spinning. He couldn’t handle everything that the last thing he heard was Jaebeom shouting his name.

________________________________

Jinyoung woke up and all he could see was white walls. And Jaebeom. Jaebeom was sitting beside him, holding his hand while trying to sleep in an uncomfortable position. Jinyoung started tearing up when he saw Jaebeom wearing the Bart Simpson ring he gave as a gift. It’s been years since he last saw Jaebeom with it.

He doesn’t want Jaebeom to see him in this state, he promised to be okay with it, but he couldn’t halt his erratic breathing and started crying softly.

Jaebeom stirred in his sleep and immediately looked at Jinyoung with panic, “Why? Why are you crying? Does it hurt? Are you in pain?”

Jinyoung started sobbing, he doesn’t want Jaebeom to care for him like this. Not when they’re already over. So even if Jinyoung couldn’t find his words, “Why are you here hyung? I’m okay, you can go.”

“Jackson told me everything,” Jaebeom looked at him with crestfallen eyes, “Why didn’t you call? I was hoping you would call right away.”

Jinyoung was silent. He placed his hand above Jaebeom’s, “Hyung, you wanted to start fresh without me. I just…”

“I don’t know why you don’t want me in your future. I just wanted to know why… if our relationship wasn’t enough for you or if I was lacking as your partner I just didn’t know how to ask you everything because if you want to do something without me then I thought it’s okay as long as you’re happy.”

Jaebeom looked down and smiled sadly, “you always wished for my happiness, Jinyoung. But with those two weeks without you… without you I realized it wasn’t worth it. I wasn’t happy. It was you who made me happy. I’m sorry. I was waiting for your call and I was hoping for you to take me back. I wasn’t brave enough to tell you how much I dreaded the thought of you gone in my life.”

Jaebeom’s thumb caressed Jinyoung’s palm and continued, “so when Jackson talked to me in the studio, I hated myself for making you cry. I wasn’t a good boyfriend, I wasn’t a good hyung and I took you for granted. I’m sorry and I still love you. I still love you and you’re my all, Jinyoung. You’re my everything and you deserve so much better.”

“So tell me, Jinyoung. Tell me what you want. Tell me everything. Everything. I’ll listen to you, Nyoung. I will,” Jaebeom looked at him for hope.

Jinyoung wiped away Jaebeom’s tears. He wasn’t even aware when he started crying, but he doesn’t care. Jinyoung is here again in front of him.

“Jaebeom hyung, do you really want me to be back in your life? Are you sure you want me in your future?”

“I know I probably look like an idiot right now with my tears, but yes Jinyoung. I want you back. I want all of you. If you’ll take me?”

Jinyoung also wiped his tears away, “now we both look like idiots crying. Of course I’ll take you back, Jaebeom hyung. You’re my everything. Soulmates, remember?”

Jaebeom laughed and immediately hugged Jinyoung. He’s finally back with the love of his life. Everything is well.

“I forgot I brought this with me,” Jaebeom grabbed something in his pocket and showed it to Jinyoung.

“It’s our Bart Simpson rings. I know it’s silly, I’ll get you any ring you want, it’s just that--”

“I love it hyung. Thank you for keeping it,” Jinyoung smiled at him while Jaebeom fixed the ring on his finger. Jaebeom smiled at him as he caressed his cheeks.

“You can kiss me hyung, it's okay.” They both chuckled and Jaebeom pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s forehead. He kissed his nose while whispering a lot of ‘I miss you’ and ‘I love you’. Jaebeom pressed their foreheads together and kissed his lips softly. 

“I love you, Jinyoung.”

“I love you too, Jaebeom hyung.”

________________________________

It was 5 in the morning when Jinyoung opened the door to his apartment. A fluffy white cat welcomed him and purred in his legs. 

Jaebeom emerged from the kitchen and attacked Jinyoung with a warm hug and a kiss on the lips, “Good morning, I cooked breakfast.”

“Good morning, hyung. It’s so early, why are you up?” Jinyoung hugged Jaebeom from behind and both started walking to the kitchen together. 

Jaebeom pinched Jinyoung’s cheeks and kissed him playfully, “because we have a practice schedule in 2 hours and you need to eat.”

“Ugh, but I want to sleep, hyung~”

“We already used that excuse last week, Jinyoung. We can’t use that again.”

“Ugh, fine! Kiss me more so I can have energy,” Jinyoung pouted and pointed at his lips.

“Okay, baby Jinyoung~” Jaebeom imitated Jinyoung’s lips that earned a laughter from the younger. 

Jaebeom hugged Jinyoung and peppered him with lots of kisses. This is the happiness he was looking for. It was foolish for him to think that a future without Jinyoung is possible. It isn’t. Jinyoung is the most important person in his world and he’ll do everything to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> what do you think? i already miss jjp  
> let me know if you also want jaebeom's pov from this one  
> i'll write more in the future and feel free to request some stuff, i might do it after my prompts  
> thank you!!!


End file.
